1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an aid for the lifting of “roll and fold” tables, e.g. industry and school cafeteria tables, which typically are cumbersome and heavy, requiring at least two people to lift into a fold and roll position for storage purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fold-and-roll tables are designed to fold upward into a transportable position, rolled and stored for multipurpose room usage. Such tables typically are used within cafeterias and conference facilities where typically variable events are held which require movement or removal of the tables. These types of tables are also frequently moved for floor cleaning and other maintenance. Examples of such tables are shown for instance within U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,330 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0101729 wherein shown are mobile folding tables, specifically including lift-assist mechanisms.
Fold-and-roll tables are extremely heavy, typically requiring multiple individuals to manipulate. The initial lifting weight with attached benches or stools when new range upwards of thirty pounds. The weight of a fatigued system could range over eighty pounds. This creates a burden and serious risk of injury to the person or persons trying to lift these tables. The increase in potential liability also adds to the concerns and budgets of school programs. Built-in lift assists, such as shown in the references above, have been created in an effort to ease the folding and storage procedure. However, the inherent problem with these and other table designs is that the built-in lift-assists will fatigue over time because the table lift systems use torsion bars, pneumatic cylinders, and spring tubes, and like all moving parts, require repair or replacement. Furthermore, even with the integral lift-assist mechanism, manual lifting is still required posing a risk of pinching, back injury, or other concerns.
What is needed then is a lift-assist for such tables which reduces the lifting force needed to fold the tables and in some embodiments eliminates the need for manual force all together, such that the fold-and-roll table can safely be folded and moved or stored even by one individual.